Are They Together or Not?
by diamondiva
Summary: Rhonda is on a mission. She needs to know, "what's going on with Arnold and Helga? Are they together or not?" So what better way than to ask the two people who know them the best. (One-shot)


Are They Together or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.

I was walking to my locker, grabbing my books for my next class, when Rhonda comes up to me. "Gerald darling, I must know." She stops in front of me with her high heel shoes, like she is the Queen of England.

"What's up, Rhonda." I address her nonchalant.

"What's going on with Arnold and Helga? Are they together or not?" Rhonda asked dramatically.

'How am I supposed to know if they are together? I've been trying to figure that out for years.' "Truthfully Rhonda, I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" I am already getting bore with this conversation.

"Don't you think I tried." Rhonda put her hands on her hips. "I asked them together, I asked them separately and I asked them in a group of people. They will not say." She took a deep breath. "You must know. Arnold is your best friend."

"Look Rhonda, I am going to be late for class." I closed my locker, "maybe when they are ready to tell everyone, they will, but for now, no one knows only they do." I begin walking to my next class, when I notice Rhonda's heels clicking next to me. I rolled my eyes, as she continues talking about how there are so many signs about them being together and that I need to stop covering for them. I made it to my classroom and turn around to Rhonda, "whatever you say Rhonda." As I walk to my desk, I hear Rhonda sigh heavily, before walking to her own class.

I put my books down on my desk and think about what Rhonda was saying. Arnold and Helga have been getting close for years now. No one ever understand their relationship, because no one could figure it out. What were they friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, friends with benefits or just enemies? No one knew, not even me or Phoebe and we are their best friends. The only ones who knew were those two.

They became close after Arnold broke up with Lila. You see, my man Arnold would always go after boring girls that would use him for his money, like Lila. I could not stand the girl, but could I tell Arnold that? NOPE, that would be like starting World War III. Believe me, I tried and I know how it ended, with us not talking for two weeks. For some reason, Helga was the one who brought us back together. I don't know how she did it but she even got rid of Lila. I remember Arnold explaining to me that Helga opened his eyes and made him see the real Lila behind the sweet and innocent disguise. Pataki was good for something. I had to laugh at that. It's obvious that she is in love with Arnold. A blind person can see that, but what's even better is Arnold is in love with her too, but he will not admit it.

Rhonda is not the first person to come up to me and ask, "what's going on between Arnold and Helga?" I must get ask that question at least fifty times a day. I will tell you I really don't know, but people don't believe me. I promise you, I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out for years and I'm Arnold's best friend. But what's really funny is that they also ask me, "do you think they belong together?" Yeah, why not. Pataki and I might not get along sometimes, but she is down for my boy, Arnold, so she is alright in my book. No one really knows this, but Helga goes above and beyond for him. She is what they call, a ride or die chick. I have to laugh to myself. Should I say it? "F.T.I" I never found out what happened on top of that roof, but it must have been something else. All honesty, I think Arnold and Helga does not even know what's going on deep down.

"Mr. Johannsson, is something funny?" Ms. Perz ask me, from the front of the room.

"No, I just had something in my throat." I lie.

"Well than, try to keep it to yourself." She turns back to the board and continues writing math problems done.

Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, Arnold and Helga. What is my take on their relationship? One, they need to have a relationship and second, I just want them to get together so people can stop asking me questions. I look back at the board and copy down the math problems that Ms. Perz put on the board.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I was leaving my biopsychology class, when I heard Rhonda next to me. "Phoebe darling." I turn around and face her, already knowing what this is about.

"Why yes, Rhonda." I answered politely.

"Now Phoebe, you will tell me the true won't true." Rhonda can be so annoying sometimes, so I play along with her.

"Tell the truth about what?"

"Arnold and Helga…" She starts but I interrupted her.

"I believe we had this conversation yesterday Rhonda." I bring my finger to my nose to push my glasses up. "I honestly don't know what's going on with Arnold and Helga."

"But…"

"Yes, I know Helga and I are best friends. But I am just as clueless as you." That's half the truth. I've known that Helga been in love with Arnold since we were children. But am I going to tell her that, no. She will have to figure it out on her own, just like the rest of us.

"You and Gerald are impossible!" Rhonda stated frustratingly.

"If you feel that way Rhonda, why don't you just ask them yourself."

"I tried!" She grunted.

"I don't know what to tell you." I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw that the bell is going to ring. "It was good talking to you Rhonda, but I have to get to chemistry."

"Fine Phoebe." Rhonda sighs to herself. "Helga trained you well," as she stomps down the hallway.

I smile to myself, 'Helga really did.' I walk in the opposite direction pondering over the relationship between Arnold and Helga. If I ever got asked to describe Arnold and Helga's relationship in a few words, it would be "old married couple." I laugh to myself, because they are not even dating that's the funny thing about it.

 _We were seating around Arnold's bedroom trying to make plans for the weekend. Gerald and I had plans for Saturday, so Arnold and Helga was going to do something together. Arnold stated to Helga that he has a work related picnic that he_ _has to go to and invited Helga back in April. Helga said that she has a barbeque with her dad's company that she has to show her face to. Arnold stated that he told Helga about this picnic a long time ago. Helga said that he never gave her the date. Arnold said that was a lie. Helga said that he only said that it was going to happen at the end of the month and that Arnold never gave her a date or time. So Helga said she will come to the picnic if he goes to the barbeque with her. Arnold stated that he has to stay all day at his work picnic. Long story short, Helga told Arnold that he does not know how to compromise and walked out of the room. They did not talk for a full day, from what Helga explained to me. I don't understand their relationship and I don't try to, but only they do. The only thing I know is that Helga is in love with Arnold and Arnold is in love with Helga._ Whatever their relationship is, it works for them.

Someone asked me once, 'how do I know that Arnold loves Helga?' Simple, the way he looks at her, like she is the only girl in the room. The way he hugs her, it's not the friend type hug, but those very close an intimate hug. When we are in a group and he stands right next to her, like they are an item. The way he caters to her every need, not realizing that someone as already took care of it. I think the best one is when he smiles at her, it's different than any other smile he gave his friends. But that's not what everyone wants to know. 'Are they together or not?' And honestly, I don't know what their relationship status is, but what I do know is that they love each other very much. I walk into my class and head for my seat.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Arnold." Oh no, I know that voice. "Arnold, Hey Arnold, wait a minute. I can't run in these heels." Rhonda yells behind me. "You know, when someone calls your name, it would be nice to answer them." Rhonda pants next to me.

"What do you want Rhonda?" I asked annoyed. Helga is really rubbing off on me.

"Well than, Helga is rubbing off on you." Rhonda fixes her hair, "I just have a couple of questions for you Arnold."

"Rhonda, you asked me the same questions yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that. Are you tired already?" It's the same thing over and over again. 'What's going on between you and Helga?'

"And you never gave me a straight answer." Rhonda demanded.

"I did but you will not except it." I started going down the crowded hallway. "We are…"

"Good friend." Rhonda finished for me. "That's a bunch of bull…"

I turn and face her, "Rhonda!"

"You know it and I know it." Rhonda started stomping her feet next to me. "Just tell me!" She repeated over and over again.

"Rhonda, what do you want me to say to make you go away?" I was unaware of my surroundings.

"The truth, that you love Helga." Rhonda demanded.

"Fine Rhonda." I cleared my throat. "I love Helga. Happy now?" I asked.

"You're in love with me?" I hear Helga's voice next to me. Oh no, this can't be happening, not now.

I looked at Rhonda's face that had a huge smirk, "I am now."

I turn in face Helga with a worry expression. "Helga, I did not see you there. Rhonda wanted…"

Helga looked at Rhonda then back at me. "Are you in love with me, Arnold?" Helga asked curiously. She never uses my name, unless it's serious.

This is not the time or place for a conversation like this. "I..I…we are good friends."

"So what your saying is that you're not in love with me?" Why is she doing this in public? Can't she see that she is drawing a crowd?

"Helga that's not…" I tried to explain, but she interrupted me and why is she giving me that look?

She is giving me an amusing look, like she is enjoying this. "Then you are? What is it Hair Boy spit it out?" Helga demands, not backing down. I can't believe she is putting me on the spot like this.

"Why are you so difficult?" I can't take it anymore; she always does stuff like this.

Helga's expression changed from amusement to shock, "excuse me. I am not difficult."

"Yes you are." I stated firmly.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "you will not answer the question, so you're the one being difficult."

I'm being difficult, I can't believe that she said that. She is the one with mix signals. I can't figure out if she has feeling for me or not and I am the one being difficult. "You want to know the truth, fine I do love you…"

She took her finger and point it in my face. "I knew it! I knew you could not get over Lila. I am nothing like that fake, bubble headed, bitc…"

I can't take it anymore. Did she even hear anything I said to her, so I interrupted her? I push her finger out of my face and started yelling at her. "Did you just hear me? I said that I love you not Lila, not another girl, YOU Pataki." She is the only one that drives me crazy.

"Wait, you love me?" It was like reality hit her in the face.

"Oh Gosh Yes!" I confirm.

She gave me a big smile and said, "Well, what took you so long?"

All I could do is laugh and say, "patience Helga, patience."

I was just about to kiss her when Rhonda's voice comes into view, "why thank you student body, you just witness, one of Arnold and Helga great moments. Now it's all over and we have our answer. Just remember who gave it to you, no other than Rhonda Wellington Lloyd." Rhonda turns to Helga and I and I watch her smile faded from her face. "I should run now."

"What do you think Princess?" Helga threaten.

"I have class anyway, but you really should be thanking me." Just like that she walked away, as the warning bell rings.

Helga turns to me shyly, "well, I have class…" and starts walking away.

I call her name, "Helga."

"What Football Head?" She says playfully.

I walk up to her with a smirk on my face. I lean down and peck her on the lips, "see you after class."

She gives me a huge smile and shakes her head, "don't be so mushy, Hair Boy. We're still in public."

"You love it." I kiss her one last time, "see you later," and gave her a wink.

She turns on her heels and walks down the hallway. I feel someone grab my shoulder, "you're a bold kid, a bold kid." I turn around to face Gerald and smile at him, "so when did you guys really get together?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I can feel Gerald giving me his signature look. I just ignore it and keep walking to class.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is another one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing my stories. You guys are AMAZING! I really am enjoying a lot of the stories that others are writing on here. Please keep up the good work! Until next time.**


End file.
